


Autumn Twilight's, Winter Night's and Spring Dawn's

by Timey_Whimey_Avenging_Detectives



Series: The Adventures of Farren Timechaser [1]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timey_Whimey_Avenging_Detectives/pseuds/Timey_Whimey_Avenging_Detectives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place at the begging of the war of the lance just after the companions have fled Solace. Farren a nineteen year old fair haired and green eyed young woman travels mysteriously back in time to the War of The Lance which was thought to be just fiction and has to deal with the stresses of war, fiction becoming reality and teenage drama.</p><p>*Later Chapters Will Include Torture of Physical, Sexual and Mental Natures*<br/>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own Dragonlance or any of the characters read in this Fict with the exception of Farren Timechaser, Theogaroth Half-Elven, Amethyst Nightshade, Ryun Nightshade and Aeram Silverleaf.
> 
> This is basically a self insertion fict that I did for fun while I had pneumonia a few years ago, people seemed to enjoy it though so I'll keep writing :)

**Chapter one; Awakening**

 

The voice became clearer and the only way I could describe it is The Chipmunks on speed. “Hey you’re awake, who are you? Why are you lying in the rain? Gee your clothes are funny where did you get them? What’s this? Is it yours? Oh, then you must have dropped it! People are sure carless these days, this one time Flint, he’s a dwarf. Anyway this one time Flint lost a bracelet that was very important to him and Tanis, he’s a Half-Elf. And Tanis set him off looking for it, I found it and we had this wonderful adventure. Would you like to hear about it?”

The figure in front of me was four feet tall, maybe, with blue leggings a fur vest and a vibrantly orange shirt beneath it. His hair was bound tight on the top of his head and his face was extremely wrinkled yet child like. In his left hand was a forked staff with a sling at the top and a metal point at the bottom, his other hand held the charm bracelet my mother had given me.

 Still oblivious to the rain and the cold, I gawked open mouthed at him right in front of me stood a creature that existed only in fiction. Right in front of me stood a “Kender…”

 “What’s the matter haven’t you ever seen one before?” he asked curiously he would have continued except for several voices began shouting his name in the distance.

 “Tasslehoff Burrfoot you dratted Kender where are you?” A gruff voice called accompanied by several more.

“You’re Tasslehoff Burrfoot?” I asked now sitting up wide eyed, head reeling.

“Yep didn’t I introduce myself, how rude of me. My name is Tasslehoff but you can call me Tas!” He apologised sincerely taking my hand and shaking it.

“Can I have my bracelet back please?” I was still whispering and by now shaken quite a bit not to mention drenched.

“Oh yes I was just holding it for you so it wouldn’t get dirty.” He summarized handing it back to me. I hugged the bracelet to my chest it was the only familiar thing in this strange place then it hit me I should still have my brown leather book bag!

Scrambling around I found it and breathed a sigh of relief.

Tas gave me an odd look and called to his friends. “Flint, Tanis, Sturm over here!” Tas waved his hoopack in a small circle so it produced a whoop.

The three men arrived as I was getting to my feet; ignoring them I slung my bag across my shoulder and clipped on my bracelet. The knight who I knew to be Sturm helped me to stand without falling. I ignored Tas who was introducing the men whom I already knew of.

 A headache the size of Cuba had just formed in my temples, the little voice in my head warned me that I was insane. Somewhere deep inside I knew already, at the same time I desperately wished it to be real.

 All my life books have been my refuge I never imagined I would fall into one, never mind my favourite series of all time. Apparently it was too much because I fainted.

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farren introduces herself to the companions and with quick thinking develops a cover story for her presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two, since I'm in school i'm going to update about once a week at most from here on out. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

I woke up several hours, or days later, I had no way of knowing but when I sat up I saw a woman, Goldmoon chieftain’s daughter of the Que-Shu. It was then I realized I had fallen plunk down into the middle of the war of the lance.

“Good your awake, I hope you don’t mind but I changed you into more suitable clothes.” She said kindly “I folded your old ones and placed them in your bag.”

I looked down at myself, brown leather pants, a tunic and a dark leather vest. The only thing I still had on that were mine was my runners, good solid sports shoes. I was suddenly glad I wasn’t wearing my converse all stars.

“Thank you,” I left an opening as if to learn her name, knowing I would have to be careful about this.

“I am Goldmoon, what is your name?”

“Farren.” My stomach rumbled loudly and I blushed deeply.

Goldmoon laughed “I am sorry would you like something to eat?”

“Please, and can you tell me where we are?” I knew pretending to have memory loss was the best way to play this right now.

Goldmoon looked startled at this but nodded kindly “We are on the shores of Crystalmir Lake.” I knew then I had joined them at the beginning of their adventure. She left to get some food and I moved to hear her conversation with the others. “She is awake, her name is Farren.”

“Why is she out here alone?” asked a gruff voice I assumed to be Flint.

“I don’t know and I don’t think she dose either.” Goldmoon’s words brought a stunned silence; she continued sternly “I won’t permit any of you to badger the girl about it either, she will remember in time.”

I scrambled back as I heard the conversation end and settled down; lifting my bag onto my lap I pulled out its contents. My cell phone, been dead for months because I lost the charger. Lip gloss- golden apple from the body shop. Six books, all very dangerous here. Dragons of a; autumn twilight, winter night and spring dawning, the books about the war I had just dropped into.

The other three were about Raistlin and Caramon. Time of the Twins, Test of the Twins and War of the Twins (not necessarily in that order) I wrapped them in my dirty clothes to hide them. I had a hair brush, thank god… or the gods now I suppose.

My note books and pencils, I scrambled and brought one out, they were new so I flipped open the first page and wrote everything I could remember about the 21 century. Detailed descriptions of my friends and family and how they acted, smelled and talked.

I wrote the entire thing in Spanish, as I assumed nobody would be able to read it and it made it more private. Just as I closed the book Goldmoon stepped in the tent.

I smiled at her wearily and took the soup she offered and devoured it. “Guess I was hungrier than I thought.”

Goldmoon smiled “What is all this?”

“Uh… this is a gnomish thing I think; I have no idea what it’s supposed to do.” I hurriedly stuffed the phone away. “This is for your lips” I said raising the small lip gloss container I unscrewed the lid and dipped a finger in it applying it “it’s supposed to taste like apples. Try some?”

“I think I’ll be alright thank you.” She looked at me strangely.

“Ok and these are my note books and pencils so I can write in them.” In the bottom of my bag were my wallet and switch blade. I left them there as I put the books wrapped in clothes in the bottom then everything else on top. Strapping the bag closed I looked up as Tas entered the cave, I knew he had just been teasing Flint about the boat ride and they were arguing where to go next.

“Hi you’re up I’m glad you’re ok. My names Tasslehoff in case you forgot, call me Tas…” He began chattering on, and on.

I glanced at Goldmoon who shrugged “Tas,” I said patiently, then repeated myself more firmly “Tas, Tasslehoff.” He paused and looked up “Take a breath.”

He did and stopped chattering, Goldmoon looked at me in amazement “Can I go say hi to everyone?”

The stunned plainswoman nodded, I quickly stood and tossed the bag over my shoulder, Tas handed me a dark brown cloak and took me by the hand dragging me outside. “Hey everyone! This is Farren!”

Suddenly I was terribly shy “Uh, hi.” Though I already knew everybody there or felt like I did, maybe I knew more of them than they did but I had to pretend I didn’t.

“I’m Tanis Half-Elven” He shook my hand and smiled welcoming me, “This is Flint Fireforge, the twins are Caramon and Raistlin Mejre. The knight it Sturm Brightblade.”

He bowed to me “At your service.” I blushed profusely.

“This is Riverwind of the Que-Shu.” The plainsmen ignored me, but I knew he would come around eventually.

“Ok Tas you know the way through Solace Vale lead the way.” Tanis motioned as we began our journey. I hung back in time to hear Flint’s comment about Tasslehoff’s leader ship.

“We’re doomed”

Stifling a laugh I hung back at the end of the column only to find Raistlin hovering near me. “I know you remember.” He whispered grasping my arm with his golden hand; his grip was firm and painful but I didn’t struggle against it.

I stopped waiting for the others to get ahead. “I do.” I whispered

“What are your secrets?” He grasped my bag strap.

“The truth is I’m from some time in the far, far distant future. I don’t know how I got here and I know what you see with those cursed eyes.” It was those eyes that forced me into telling the truth, Raistlin is my favourite character he showed me that no matter how far you fall in the darkness there is always light enough to bring you from it. “I have read the chronicles that even now Astinnius writes; I know the future you walk to.”

My answer jarred him slightly and he let go of me, I turned away “Ask me no more of it mage for I will tell you know more, after all it is changed because I am here.” I ran and catch up to Tasslehoff.

“Hi Farren!” He greeted me with a wide spread smile that I could only return.

“I need you to teach me to use a sling and throw knives.” I blurted much too both our surprises, I blushed and turned away.

“Sure after all you will need to fight goblins if we run into any…” The way he froze made me copy his motion; I was just as light on my feet and just as silent as Tas. It comes from sneaking around your home at night.

“You heard something?” He nodded and waved me back towards the others, I turned and ran. Reaching Tanis and Goldmoon who were talking about how I had quieted Tas. “There is something up ahead.”

Everyone drew their weapons and Tanis ordered me to the end of the group near Flint who I knew would keep an eye on me. It turned out to be nothing and we continued on Tas teaching me to make a sling along the way.

By the end of the day we had made me a cloth sling unfortunately I was a lousy shot. Tanis is still nursing that bruise, and told Sturm to take over my teaching.

I find it increasingly hard to be around the knight especially since I know what happens to him. “I think we better start at unarmed combat.” He sighed little did the knight know that I have mastered several martial arts none of which are known to Krynn and I was learning kickboxing.  
I nodded and was going to have to reveal that I knew how to fight. Somehow after I saw Sturm take off his armour I didn’t mind so much.

He was handsome; I caught myself thinking and angrily pushed the thoughts away. He is Alana’s I reminded myself sternly and Kitara’s another voice added. “Now I’m going to aim a strike at your head I want you to drop down on your feet like this.”

“Ok, go.” I told him, he was unsure if I was ready but I gave him a reassuring smile, by now Flint and Caramon were watching us.

He moved to punch me and I dropped but as I did I tripped him and leapt back up to my feet. Grinning mischievously, Caramon and Flint were laughing so hard they had to steady themselves on the trees.

Strum’s face was violet, and I leaned over offering him a hand up biting my lip in worry of his anger. His anger faded when he realized I was only trying to prove my worth and it was his turn to grin beneath his moustaches.

He grabbed my arm and flung me to the ground over his head we both scrambled up in battle stances as Tanis wandered over. Perplexedly he glanced at Flint and Caramon who were recovering from their laughter.

Sturm lunged at me I dodged and we began to circle each other on the balls of our feet, despite myself I was grinning. With only the slightest movement as warning he shot forward attempting to land several furious blows.

I deflected them all landing three of my own using my kickboxing skills. The last hit his solar plexus winding him. I dropped back into a defensive stance, waiting.

Beneath his moustaches his grin formed a grim line of concentration. Tanis watched in awe thinking my grace and speed was strangely kin to Elvin. I call it three years of gymnastics and a life time of martial arts.

I turned my attention back to the armour less knight just in time to be tackled to the ground, it was here he landed several blows before I kicked into judo mode and began to turn the tides of the fight in my favour.

I pinned him in a painful arm lock that he worked himself out of quickly, pinning me in the mud. I nudged his knee and he slipped. We were both back up on our feet in seconds circling again.

I stopped and placed my left leg forward bending my right knee as I sent that leg back providing a firm stance. Brining my arms up a position that is considered offensive and defensive I beckoned the knight forward.

He paused getting in a defensive position of his own, taught to him no doubt by the knighthood. I grinned wickedly, defiantly throwing Sturm off slightly. Running forward I jumped at him crossing my left leg up to strike his right shoulder.

The blow made him stagger as I landed slightly behind him brining my other leg up to hit his back as he was off balance. Turning as I kicked I watched him drop and pounced pinning him down.

“Yeild?”

His reply was breathless and what I anticipated “A knight never surrenders.” He worked for several moments in an attempt to get free.

“The only way to break this hold is to break your arm.” I released him “Before we end up seriously hurting each other I surrender.” Once again I offered him a hand up he accepted it.

“Where did you learn such technique?”

“I think some monks in a village east of Kendermore, it’s all fuzzy.” I shrugged “It’s become a reflex.”

Sturm nodded in sympathy, it seemed I had won over the companion’s confidence for the time being.

Later that evening after they told me tales I already knew around the fire Goldmoon approached me. I had withdrawn from the group and begun to strip the bark and small branches off a thick one to make a quarterstaff.

“Farren, Can you teach me how to fight with my staff?”

I was speechless; a hero of the lance was asking ME!! As much as I would have wanted to I knew it would seriously alter the time stream. “Goldmoon what I know comes from a path of vengeance, determination and anger your path is love, compassion and faith. My art is my faith.”

She looked at me pleadingly “I need to know how to fight or someone I love will die trying to protect me!”

“I understand” I whispered laying down my knife to admire my handy work “I will teach you how to use your staff as a weapon and that is all. We begin at dawn tomorrow, on the ridge over there.” I pointed to a ridge away from the camp and she knew I wanted privacy.

“Thank you.” She scurried off into the darkness, I heard wheezing breaths from behind me I knew it was Raistlin. “Come out from the shadows Raistlin, your robes are not yet dark enough to hide you.”

“Are you suggesting they will become black?” He countered effortlessly.

I paused “You will wear all the robes in the end.” I answered truthfully, he wore red now, but they would darken by the end of the war. Right before Takisis defeats him at the portal between the abyss and Krynn his robes would glimmer pure white.

This seemed to startle him but he recovered quickly and sneered approaching from the shadows.

“I have already told you that I will not reveal more of the future to you. Leave me to my thoughts.”

He abruptly appeared in front of me holding me in thrall with his enchanted vision. “Have you considered what your presence will do to the outcome of the war?”

“Of course I have considered it!” I snapped rising and turning away from him “It is why I will leave you once we get to Haven.” In truth I would remain behind in the darken wood but he did not know we were going there yet so I lied.

“You lie.” He stated “Which means for some reason we don’t go to Haven.”

Glaring at him I turned back to him and said “It is late Raistlin and your brother will be missing you.”

The mage clenched his jaw and glared at me but was overcome by a fit of coughing. I did not move to help him knowing it would anger him but waited for him to leave.

Sturm arrived just as he left “I trust he was not disturbing you Lady?”

I turned and smiled at him “Far from it he was just curious about my time with the monks, of which I still remember little.”

Sturm scowled as he thought about the nosey magic user, absentmindedly stroking his moustaches he continued “We are settling down for the night I will be on first watch.”

“And it would be much easier to watch me if I was at camp.” I finished for him and he nodded in affirmation.

I followed him back to the camp and settled down for a well needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a very short chapter, it will get better and longer hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
